


Spiaggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pioggia [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al:"The Itten Challenge" Dipingi le tue storie!Per Lluvia anche la spiaggia assolata e soltanto un altro posto dove tristemente piove.





	Spiaggia

Spiaggia

Lluvia strinse le gambe al petto. I suoi occhi neri erano vitrei. I capelli azzurri le aderivano al viso. La sabbia sotto di lei era fangosa. Sentiva le gocce di pioggia scenderle lungo la schiena. Si morse un labbro fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. Alzò il capo e vide Lucy in acqua. I capelli biondi le mulinavano intorno al viso e le gocce d’acqua le scendevano lungo il corpo. La sua pelle umida era leggermente abbronzata e rifletteva la luce solare.

-L’unica nuvola di pioggia… Lluvia è come sempre la dama della pioggia- pensò. Sentì dei passi. Si passò le mani sul viso e sollevò le labbra, in un sorriso storto.

“Finalmente un po’ di refrigerio” disse Grey. Le si sedette accanto e sporse il capo, lasciando che la pioggia gli finisse sui corti capelli blu.

“Tutto questo sole… il caldo e la spiaggia non mi piacciono. Amo la neve” sussurrò. Lluvia sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

-Ora Lluvia è contenta-pensò.

 


End file.
